naohsvisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Class
A class is the primary adventuring style of a player character which determines the type of weapons and armor it can use, as well as what abilities, powers, skills, and spells it will gain throughout its adventures. Be aware that the choice of which class to play is constrained by the choice of race; each race has a different group of available classes to choose from. Each class has unique talent trees. As a character progresses, they can specialize their skills by assigning class talent points in any of the trees for their class. There are two talent trees for each class. For example, a Knight can place their talent points in Persistence, or Fencing. Class Role System Fighters Guild = Lord, Lancer, Knight, Ranger, Centurion Supporters Guild = Sellsword, Rider, Dancer, Monk, Hunter Casters Guild = Mage, Druid, Priest, Weaver, Folder Summoners Guild= Shaman, Keeper, Wizard, Reaver, Shaper Order: class, spell, schools, arts, weapon, damage type SCHOOLS Tank Schools: War, Dragonbone, Argent, Aegis Melee Schools: Dread, Tempest, Scarlet, Rogue, Skull Boost Schools: Mystic, Wind, Mist, Divine, Ley Impact Schools: Savage, Beast, Blade, Ardent, Tech Heal Schools: White, Creation, Holy, Astral, Cosmos Burst Schools: Black, Arch, Twilight, Nether, Chaos Reinforce Schools: Domination, Wild, Shadow, Soul, Bone Spellbreak Schools: Destruction, Forrest, Void, Doom, Blood Fighters Guild (Schools: Tank / Melee) Lord: Shout, War/ Dread, Grip, Two-Hand Lancer: Jump, Dragonbone / Tempest, Dragonlance, Lance Knight Class: Presence, Argent/ Scarlet, Codex, One-hand, Shield Ranger Class: Halyards, Warden/ Rogue, Wildlife, Dual Wield Centrurion Class: Skin, Aegis/ Skull, Bulwark, Two-hand Supporters Guild (Schools: Boost / Impact) Sellsword Class: Bloodrage, Mystic/ Savage, Combo, Dual Wield Sword Rider Class: Dressage, Wind/ Beast, Lore, Lance Dancer Class: Dance, Mist / Blade, Signs, Dual Wield Dagger Monk Class: Blessing, Divine/ Ardent, Seals, all weapon Hunter Class: Turret, Ley/ Tech, Focus, range weapon Casters Guild (Schools: Heal / Burst) Mage Class: Elemental Shift, White/ Black, Glyph, Wand Druid Class: Nature Shift, Creation/ Arch, Rune, Wand Priest Class: Light Shift, Holy / Dark, Libram, Wand Weaver Class: Soul Shift, Astral/ Nether, Artifact, Wand Binder Class: Time Shift, Cosmos / Chaos, Hourglass, Wand Summoners Guild (Schools: Reinforce / Spellbreak) Shaman Class: Elemental, Domination / Destruction, Totem, Staff Keeper Class: Beast, Wild / Forrest, Orb, Staff Wizard Class: Shade, Shadow / Void, Relic, Staff Reaver Class: Spirit, Soul/ Doom, Talisman, Staff Shaper Class: Undead, Bone/ Blood, Grimoire, Staff Class-Table Class - Class Spell - 1st Spec / 2nd Spec - Martial Arts/ Magic Arts - Weapon - Mastery CLASS TABLE LORD: Shout - War / Dread - Monster Grip: Two-Hand, Cleave, Parry LANCER: Dive jump - Dragonbone / Tempes'''t - Dragon Grip: '''Lance, Piercing, Block KNIGHT: Presence - Argent / Scarlet - Codex: One-Hand and Shield, Critical, Block RANGER: Halyards - Warden /Rogue - Wildlife: One-Hand Dual Wield, Cut, Dodge CENTURION: Skin Change - Aegis / Skull - Bulwark: Two-Hand, Shield, Blunt, Block SELLSWORD: Bloodrage - Mystic / Savage - Combo: One-Hand, Dual Wield, Toss RIDER: Dressage - Wind / Beast - Lore: Lance, Piercing, Drums DANCER: Stealth - Mist/ Blade - Signs: One-Hand, Dual Wield, Shurikenjutsu MONK: Blessing - Divine / Ardent - Seals: One-Hand/ Off-Hand, Two-Hand,Judgments HUNTER: Turret - Ley / Tech - Focus: Gun, Bow, Scope MAGE: Elemental Shift - White / Black '''- Rune: '''Wand DRUID: Nature Shift - Creation / Arch - Glyph: Wand PRIEST: Light Shift - Holy / Dark - Libram: Wand WEAVER: Soul Shift - Astral / Nether - Artifact: Wand BINDER: Time Shift - Cosmos / Chaos - Hourglass:' Wand' SHAMAN: Elemental - Domination / Destruction - Totem: Staff KEEPER: Beast - Wild / Forrest - Orb: Staff WIZARD: Shade - Shadow/ Void - Relic: Staff REAVER: '''Spirit - '''Soul / Magic - Talisman: Staff SHAPER: Golem - Bone / Blood - Grimoire: Staff Talent Specialization Action Skills are special character abilities that the player explicitly activates, bound typically to the Action button. Once a player invokes a character's Action Skill, that skill will remain active for a specified duration. After the Action Skill ceases, a cool down period must elapse before the player can again invoke the Action Skill. A character first acquires their action skill upon reaching level. Only after unlocking that Action Skill will other talents in the character's skill tree become available. Each class has their own characteristic Action Skill, distinct from every other class's skill. * Shout: This Action Skill affect the War Lord or Dread lord its Allies and foes. * Divejump: a forceful jump * Presence: Your presence enhances you and your allies * Halyards: you can deploy few traps * Skin: adapts the skin to the environment * Bloodrage: Become Insanely strong but lose control in frenzy mode * Dressage: You can attack and charge while you are mounted * Stealth: Invisible for a few seconds and rises ambush damage * Blessing: Blesses your Weapon to enhance your combat * Turret: Deploy a turret for defense and offense * Elemental-Shift: body shifts into the elemental plane * Nature-Shift: body shifts into the dream layer * Light-Shift: body shifts into holy and light energy * Soul-Shift: body shifts into Astral layer * Time-Shift: body shifts through time and space * Summon Elemental: Earth, Water, Air, Fire * Summon Beast: Tame Exotic Beasts of the environment * Summon Shade: calls the inner shadow * Summon Spirit: conjure Spirits to aid you and your allies * Summon Ghoul: Controls an Undead minion Martial Arts (Main Command / Secondary Command) * Grip: (enhances the use of two handed weapons) * Dragonlance: (enhances the use of lances spears and pole-arms) * Codex: (enhances the use of swords and shield) * Wildlife: (enhance the use of duel wield swords) * Bulwark: (gains the use of a Bulwark to protect and strike back) * Combo: (multi chain combos) * Lore: (enhances the power of your pet) * Signs: ( enhances the manipulations through mysterious signs) * Seals: (enhances all weapons you touch) * Focus: (enhances the use of range weapon) Magical Arts (Main Cast / Secondary Cast) * Rune: (Wand / Black and White magic) * Glyph: (Wand / Creation and Arch magic) * Libram: (Wand / Holy and Twilight magic) * Artifact: (Wand / Astral and Nether magic) * Hourglass: (Wand / Cosmos and Chaos magic) * Totem: (Staff / Conjuring and Destruction magic) * Orb: (Staff / Wild and Forrest magic) * Relic: (Staff / Holy and Twilight magic) * Talisman: (Staff / Soul and Drain magic) * Grimoire: (Staff / Bone and Blood magic) Cross Arts S T A T U S R E C O R D Guilds Classes and Schools Classes: Lord, Sellsword, Mage, Shaman * Class Abilities: Shout, Madness, Elemental Shift, Elemental Schools: War/ Dread, Rune/ Savage, White/ Black, Domination/ Destruction * Talents: Monster Grip, Gadget, Rune, Totem Folks: Elemental, Satyr , Demon * Folk Traits: Galvanize, Bloodstain, Transmute Arts: (!!!Prestige Skills are under construct!!!) Main, Secondary Actions Classes : Lancer, Rider, Druid, Keeper * Class Abilities: Divejump, Dressage, Nature Shift, Dragonsong Schools: Dragonbone/ Tempest, Wind/ Beast, Creation/ Arch, Wild / Forrest * Talents: Dragon Soul, Command, Glyph, Orb Folks: Demigod, Ogre, Manbeast * Folk Traits: Tornado, Stomp, Nature Call Arts: (!!!Prestige Skills are under construct!!!) Main, Secondary Actions Classes: Knight, Dancer, Priest, Wizard * Class Abilities: Presence, Dance, Light Shift, Shade Schools:Argent, Scarlet, Mist, Blade, Holy, Twilight, Dark, Void * Talents: Codex, Sign, Libram, Relic Folks: Sun Elf, Earthen, Moon Elf * Folk Traits: Sunfury, Care, Nightvision Arts: (!!!Prestige Skills are under construct!!!) Main, Secondary Action Classes : Ranger, Monk, Weaver, Reaver * Class Abilities: Halyard, Blessing, Soul Shift, Spirit Schools: Warden, Rogue, Divine, Ardent, Astral, Nether, Soul, Magic * Talents: Wildlife, Seals, Artifact, Talisman Folks: Fairy, Ethereal, Phantom * Folk Traits: Sylph, Osmosis, Psychosis Arts: (!!!Prestige Skills are under construct!!!) Main, Secondary Actions Classes : Centurion, Hunter, Folder, Shaper * Class Abilities: Skin, Turret, Time Shift, Ghoul Schools: Aegis/ Skull, Ley/ Tech, Cosmos/ Chaos, Bone/ Blood * Talents: Bulwark, Scope, Hourglass, Grimoire Folks: Troll, Zombie, Vampire * Folk Traits: Skip, Reincarnate, Leech Arts: (!!!Prestige Skills are under construct!!!) Main, Secondary Actions Classes: Ishtar, Agent, Binder, Engineer, Rift Runner * Class Abilities: Archon, Data-Cloud, Voidlock, Drone, Rift* Schools: Juggernaut, Dreadnought, Infiltration, Execution, Vortex, Void, Nano, Bio, Stalker, Guardian * Talents: Void Grip, Console, Tesseract, Exo Suit, Kinetic Folks: Nexus Elf, Superhuman, Clone * Folk Traits: Pulsar, Repair, Duplicate Arts: (!!!Prestige Skills are under construct!!!) Main Physical Actions: '''gun ,SMG Gun, machine gun, sniper, shotgun, launcher, '''Main Magical Actions: '''phaser, warp sword, energy lance, warp blade, Warp claw '''Second Magical Action: vortex beam, void zone ,vortex shield, void cloud Other Special Classes Ishkari: '''Archon - Juggernaut / Dreadnought - ' Void Grip (Possess a heavy armor and superhuman strength like a fighter.) '''Agent:' Data Void - Infiltrator / Executor - Sniper (Stealthy, agile, and auxiliary like the supporter.) Voidfolder: Voidlock Arbitor / Zealot '''Shotgun (deals damage like a caster, heals and revives fallen teammates like a healer.) '''Technomancer: Drone - 'Engineer / Grenadier '''Rocket-launcher (Wears an Exo-suit, use heavy guns calls a drone, for help simmilar to a summoner.) '''Riftrunner: '''Rift -' Stalker / Guardian 'Warp Blade '('''melee impact burst spellbreak) / (tank boost heal reinforce) (These Royal Guardians are a combinations of gunslingers, spell-casters and a stalkers, melee oriented stealth classes who favors manipulating the time space and killing their foes with their warp blades.)